The Lone Thanking Rainbow
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: The title suck, I know! But here's the summary! It's Thanksgiving, Rainbow thinks she has nothing to be thankful for, but when two mysterious stallions are in her house she realizes she should be thankful for tons of things, even if her family is gone.


The Lone Thanking Rainbow chapter one: New ponies!?

Rainbow's P.O.V

What should I be thankful for? I thought. What do I have to be thankful for? Life has only been cruel to me, with a few happinesses flung in it. Life had destroyed my family, life took them away from me. So what do I have to be thankful for? Let me explain clearly. It's Thanksgiving and really I shouldn't even thank anything except for the fact that I'm alive and I have best friends that love me for who I am, but anything else? Not gonna thank anything else. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice Rarity had said my name, until she went over and put a hoof to my shoulder. "Rainbow Dash, darling, are you alright? You look disturbed, " Rarity said, concerned. I put on a fake smile for my friend. "Oh yeah I'm fine, Rares," I said, casually. "No sweat, juest bad memories."

"What kind of bad memories, darling?" Rarity asked. "It's nothin'," Rainbow waved it off. "Oh but you looked so . . . So sad," Rarity said. "I wasn't sad," I insisted. "It is clear you were crying lately," Rarity said. "Wh-what? I-i don't cry, I'm the awesome Rainbow Dash," I denied. "Well okay, but you can talk to any of us, you know that you can tell us anything, we're you're friends," Rarity said. I wanted to cry, but I tried to stay strong. "Uh . . . Yeah, well bye!" I said and flew towards my house, quickly. I landed in my yard and saw that a window was broken open, like it had been smashed to peices. I walked into my house to see a stallion and a colt lieing on the floor. The stallion had a rainbow mane and tail, styled like lightning, he also had a light blue coat, like mine, wings, magenta eyes, and, strangely, my cutiemark. My cutiemark! The colt had orange fur and little wings, a purple mane and tail, messy style, and purple eyes. "Ugh that was one tough teleportation spell Dusk did!" The stallion groaned. He sounded a little like me! "Yeah," his companion agreed. What?! That's not possible! How can he sound a little like Scootaloo?! "Uh you okay?" I asked them. The stallion looked up. "What are you doing in my house?!" The stallion asked. "This is my house," I complained. "Anyways, dude, what's your name?"

"My name's Rainbow Blitz, the fastest pegasus in Equestria! Future Wonderbolt!" This Rainbow Blitz stole my line! "I'm sorry, Blitz but that's my line!" I said. "Fine what's your name?" Blitz snarled. "Rainbow Dash! The fastest _thing _in Equestria! Future Wonderbolt!" I said. I was angry, how could this guy steal my title?! "Maybe this is an alternate deminsion," The colt suggested. "That's crazy Scooter Roll! There's no such thing," Blitz said. "It was just a suggestion, " Scooter Roll said. "Wait maybe the kids, right, I mean look at us, we're practically twins," I pointed out. Blitz look at me and then himself. "You're right!" Blitz exclaimed. "But how do we know it's not just a coincidence?"

"I know the perfect pony to clarify that!" I exclaimed.

*Twilight's castle*

"So an alternate deminsion?" Twilight asked. "That's what we're trying to figure out, Twilight!" I said. "Well it's obvious, they are from an alternate deminsion! He looks just like you and has a smililar name," Twilight indicaded Blitz and me. Twilight pointed at Scooter Roll. "He looks like Scootalo and has a similar name!"

"You make a good point," I said. "Heh, you sould just like Dusk Shine, Twilight!" Blitz laughed. "He is a prince?" Twilight guessed. "Yep." Blitz said. "He teloported me and Scooter Roll here!"

"I was about to have Scootaloo and Rainbow help me with a transportation spell!" Twilight exclaimed. "Show me the book!" Scooter Roll squeaked. Twilight pulled out a blue book. Scooter Roll looked at it. "This is the same book Dusk Shine used!" He declared. "Don't do the spell!"

"Yes that would be smart since it's the spell that sent you here!" Twilight exclaimed. "So what are we gonna do?" I asked. "Rainbow Blitz and Scooter Roll will have to stay with you, unless Scooter wants to stay with Scootaloo," Twilight said. "It's obvious isn't it? I'm gonna stay with this Scootaloo, because if she's basically me, then I know how to get there!" Scooter Roll exclaimed. Twilight gaped. "That was brilliant!" Twilight said. I nodded. "So you're stayin with me!" I said to Blitz. He nodded. "Well let's go home then!" I said, flying towards my house. "Oh is that a challenge?!" He asked. I smirked. "Try and catch me!" I said. We raced off into the sunrise.


End file.
